starryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giggles Abobbel
Giggles was played by Brittany Taylor in The Budget Channel, she competed against Anne and Darren. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans and seemed to be rather intellegent compared to both Anne and Darren. The Budget Channel Arabella introduced Giggles to them at first and told the veiwers that Giggles liked falling down, as she said that, Giggles did fall down. They Arabella carried on with introducing Darren. Their first test was to do a cartwheel, which Anne did first, then Darren, and finally Giggles. Afterwards, Arabella told them they had to answer a question. "What is an income?" And Giggles was the only one who answered correctly, also considering that Darren didn't even answer, but Anne got the question incorrect. Then, they were told to do a monster sound. They all made it, then Arabella asked what expenses were, and Giggles answered with "a brand new car." Which was obviously incorrect and she got eliminated and she left. Life After "The Budget Channel" Giggles Abobbel is the true leader of the Dystopian Government called Abobbeland, however she's kept it a secret for years. After appearing on "The Survivor" Giggles found out just how bad her government had become, she hatched a plan to take it down and restore peace to her nation, she ran into Darren Avery one day when she was avoiding the other members of the Dystopian Government and wakes him up from his sleep, he points a knife at her and they discuss the matters of the Abobbeland Government, discovering they were both on the same side. They want to destroy the Goverment before Captain Copernicus can take control of it. Giggles and Darren walk in on Anne, who is seen taking drugs and is rather high, they sit down and talk to her nevertheless and talk to her to tell them where Raven Summits was, she told them that the Government officials had him locked up in their cells and Giggles and Darren set back out, they head straight for the cells and break in with the help of Findle, Darren and Findle fight off Captain Copernicus and Absurdia while Giggles sneaks past to free Raven Summits, she also discovers that Anne had also been arrested, and frees her as well, then they all run for it, escaping and nearly burning down the main government building. Then, Raven and Anne thank Giggles before leaving to go into hiding until the government was stopped once and for all. Giggles headed back to find Darren and Findle, but almost immediatly after she finds them, Findle gets shot by Lidia Love and is very wounded, Lidia Love, along with Tiffany Brown confront Giggles and Darren, trying to talk them into surrendering, but when Giggles and Darren refuse, they attack, beginning the final battle of the Dystopian Government, during it, Giggles manages to kill Captain Copernicus and Darren kills Absurdia, then Giggles watches as Darren faces off against Lidia Love and manages to defeat her, but he takes pity on her and she runs off. Giggles and Darren then chase after Tiffany Brown, and tackle her, she confesses that she was the one who was trully after Giggles job in the government and then stabs Giggles, wounding her badly but not killing her, then she tries to escape but Darren shoots Tiffany, killing her. After the battle, Giggles and Darren went through all the old rules and fixed the government, however, Darren Avery went his own seperate way and parted as good friends with Giggles, who ruled over Abobbeland peacefully and happily for several more years. Randoms: *Giggles was played in the part known as The Survivor. Category:The Budget Channel Category:Brittany Taylor Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Females